Tai Lung
Tai Lung is the sole antagonist of Kung Fu Panda. He was Po's enemy, Shifu's former student and adoptive son and Tigress's adoptive older brother. He is voiced by Ian McShane. Biography Beginnings Tai Lung was found as an abandoned cub by Master Shifu. Shifu raised him as his own son, showered him with love, and trained him in the arts of Kung Fu. As Shifu trained him, he grew more and more confident in his abilities, due to Shifu's constant assurance that he was destined for greatness and he would be the Dragon Warrior. Growing into a proud and formidable fighter, Tai Lung began to see the Dragon Scroll, and being the Dragon Warrior, as his destiny, and the final step in his life as a hero. The day arrived when Shifu felt that Tai Lung was ready for the Dragon Scroll, but Shifu's mentor, Grand Master Oogway, respectfully refused to let him have it due to seeing a dark potential in his heart. At that point, Tai Lung's pride dissolved into rage, and he rampaged through the Valley of Peace, laying it to waste. He then attempted to take the scroll by force, barrelling through the thick wooden doors into the Jade Palace's Hall of Warriors, where Master Oogway and Master Shifu were waiting for him. Shifu attempted to stop Tai Lung from getting to the scroll, but was unwilling to harm the one he considered to be his son. However, Tai Lung had nothing but hatred for Shifu, due to the fact that Shifu was unable to stand up for him when Oogway denied him the Dragon Scroll, and violently struck Shifu aside, crippling him in the process. Just before Tai Lung was about to get the Dragon Scroll, he was stopped by Master Oogway, who blocked his chi, rendering him unconscious. He was then locked into a prison with thousands of guards, weapons, two boulders chained to his arms, and a jade shell on his back to immobilize him as punishment for his crimes against the Valley. In Kung Fu Panda 20 years later, Tai Lung escapes from Chorh-Gom Prison; meanwhile, in the Valley of Peace, the potential Dragon Warrior (Po) is being trained to fight Tai Lung. The Furious Five attempt to stop him, against Shifu's orders, and though managing to fight him for a time, he defeats them without serious effort, paralyzing all but Crane. Though Tai Lung at first gives Shifu a chance at welcoming him home, in disregard of his earlier crimes, he shows no mercy to his surrogate father when he refuses and is challenged, beating him mercilessly and nearly killing him, despite Shifu attempting to reach out to him at one point. During the final battle, he and Po came face-to-face and fought over the Dragon Scroll. With Po managing to outmaneuver Tai Lung until the end, where Tai Lung finally gets the Dragon Scroll. Not understanding it, Tai Lung attacks out of frustration. Using the Wuxi Finger Hold, Po finishes Tai Lung, causing him to disappear in a rippling golden wave. Gallery Tailung.jpg 341092 res6 TaiLung.jpg Tai Long.jpg TaiLungAtbridge.png|Tai Lung at the Thread of Hope. Tai-lung-KFP.jpg Tai Lung Mad Kung Fu panda.png|Tai Lung's Angry Stare Trivia *Tai Lung appeared in the first Kung Fu Panda video game, in which he was the primary villain again and, just like the movie, broke out of jail and went for the scroll; however, unlike the movie, the Furious Five get captured by the leopard and his army of wolves. So it is up to Po to go rescue them and stop Tai Lung. *He returns in the video game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors, in which he's the main villain (again) and also the final boss. This time, he comes with a troop of enemies to aid him. He's once again stopped, defeated, and killed by Po and the others. *According to the creator's commentary, the colour gold was used to symbolise heroism in the movie, and that Tai Lung saw himself as the hero of the story, hence they gave him golden eyes. *Tai Lung shares some reasonable similarites to several villains. ** Vegeta (Dragon Ball) - Both are power-hungry, obsessed, and prideful to the extent of being unable to believe anyone can defeat them at all. They're also hot-headed foes of a goofy, yet determined protagonist who eventually defeat them, unlike anyone imagined. They're also both envious of the hero. ** Loki Laufeyson - (Marvel) - From their childhoods, they had a goal they were passionate about. However, they're dreams had been shattered, when that goal was given to the hero, and had them turned into bitter and hot-headed foes with an obsession of power. ** Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) - They're prideful villains who tend to hate the hero, due to enviousity, and that they believe their father figure liking them more. Because of this, they became their arch-nemesis, and later fought with all they're strength, despite being roughly defeated in the end. Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Outcast Category:Petrifiers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Ferals Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Son of Hero Category:Egomaniacs Category:Insecure Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Betrayed villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Rogue Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Siblings Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Feline Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Thugs Category:Nemesis Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Predator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Athletic Villains